gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tanker
Slowest Dispute? In the Linerunner page, AND this page, the Tanker page, it says that the truck mentioned in the particular article is the slowest of the 3 available in San Andreas, so which one is ACTUALLY the slowest? :I had all three of these trucks driven in a SA:MP mode which features a speedometer. The Linerunner is found to be both the slowest and least powerful, followed by the Tanker, and then the Roadtrain. The latter two are pretty capable of hill climbing; the Linerunner isn't. - ZS 08:42, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::We should rely on information from the game data files, instead of in-game tests, but i trust that information anyway. Ess-Tee 09:25, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::It's actually better to use information on in-game tests when testing the performance of a vehicle. There are too many factors that determines how well a vehicle performs and deciphering how the game interprets the values of the data files is not worth the trouble.--'Spaceeinstein' 23:32, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, but that's the raw information, if we were going to do it in-game, shouldn't we all agree on some sort of conditions for it to be done under? And if it's more reliable, then why do Gboyers' handling.cfg results show different to ZS' in-game test results? Ess-Tee 02:18, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Actual test drives are just as important as games stats because numbers and figures don't necessarily translate to good judgment of a vehicle's in-game performance. But you do have a point; it's better to explain these information in both a practical sense and technical one, so it's only fair to mention both when possible. Damn wiki was locked for so long I couldn't reply promptly. - ZS 05:13, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Comparisons are made by verifying the top speed on straightaways and how fast it reaches top speed under this condition (acceleration and vehicle horsepower), and the effects of inclines on their speed (horsepower). The Linerunner is the worse because its in-game top speed is only 110 kmph and does slows down when climbing up even slight slopes, when the Tanker and Roadtrain can at least maintain their speed while negotiating inclines, and reach in-game top speeds of ~121 kmph and 142 kmph, respectively. - ZS 05:38, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :According to my unedited handling.cfg, the PETROL (tanker) has a top speed of 120, and accellation of 25. That is identical to the Roadtrain and the Linerunner. You can only really differentiate them by their mass (ie weight). The petrol and linerunner weigh 3800, whilst the Roadtrain weighs 5000 - so you could say the roadtrain is more powerful due to it being heavier and achieving the same speeds? Gboyers talk 23:45, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::That's a valid point about the Roadtrain, but it doesn't solve the problem of which is the slowest out of the Linerunner and the Tanker, I don't mean to be a nuisance, it's just that I came across the 2 articles, and they contradicted each other. Ess-Tee 02:18, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::I'll have to fire up that multiplayer mode again and verify in game performance. BRB. - ZS 05:13, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Alright man, you're doing this Wiki a massive favor :P I agree with the technical/practical side of things, but we can't always provide them, and it's made harder by the fact that all vehicle articles aren't set up the same as others. Ess-Tee 07:17, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::::OK, I've nearly nailed all the key details of in game performance from the test drives. The Linerunner's top speed is capped at 110 km/h and may experience drops in speed when only climbing up gradual slopes even. The Tanker's performance is in the middle, with a top speed of ~121 km/h and moderate hill climbing power, while the Roadtrain has a top speed of 142 km/h and is the most powerful, with all round superior acceleration and ability to move up slopes. The Roadtrain is also most stable due to its weight distribution, followed by the Tanker and, lastly, the Linerunner. I've haven't fully verify the Tanker's top speed, but the figures are mostly reliable. - ZS 13:37, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Are you going to include this in the truck articles? Ess-Tee 10:50, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Eventually. - ZS 11:42, 24 May 2009 (UTC) GTA IV We need a pic from GTA IV...there are tankers in that game... T-888 13:51, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :What kind of "Tanker" are you speaking of? - ZS 14:02, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I cannot remember the name off the top of my head but it looks like the ones from GTA III but with more detail, I am correct am I not? T-888 14:08, March 29, 2010 (UTC)